Almost Got Away with It
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: A requested story from my good friend SandNinja101. That invovles Sand's OC Mimi Prower. Sonic needs a tutor, Tails asks his sister Mimi who has been crushing on the the blue blur for a while. As they work things get a little hot and math isn't the only things on their minds. ;P
1. Chapter 1

Almost Got Away With It

"You sure you can handle this, Mimi?" Tails asked hesitantly, it wasn't that he didn't trust Mimi, it was just he didn't want her to jump through hoops for him, like she tried to do.

"Don't worry, Tails, I'm more than happy to help Sonic. Just because he's the fastest thing alive doesn't mean he's the fastest learner." Doesn't he know it Tails thought then continued to voice his concern. "Yeah, tell me about it, I just hope he doesn't try to skip out of tutoring, I would help, but I promised Knuckles I would set up a new security system."

"Let me guess Rouge." The Vixen's humorous tone spoke almost smoothly.

"Rouge," Tails confirmed snickering a little; the sudden memory of Knuckles calling him at three in the morning, screaming about 'Bat girl' over and over again was one heck of a wakeup call.

"Well you just worry about Knuckles, little brother, I'll worry about Sonic." Grinning down at the mobile device Tails couldn't help but feel relieved. "Ok thanks, Mimi; I'll try to make it around early this evening, but no promises."

"Alright, well talk to you later, I'm near his house."

"Alright thanks again, Mimi, I owe you one."

With an exchange of leaving the siblings hung up, eager to make this as quickly as possible, well for one of them at least. Mimi slapped her phone shut, looking up ahead as the small cabin rose above the hills. It was actually a surprise that the blue blur lived in this type of environment, she would have guessed it be a larger house, or maybe an apartment since they live near Station Square.

The walk was slow; she wanted to enjoy her ability to breathe before she met him. The mere thought of helping Sonic caused her heart to feel ticklish. How long as it been two, three years since she realized her crush. It was probably longer than that.

Well Mimi wasn't one to openly confess, like Amy, she kept it hidden in fear, watching her pink friend swoon over and over for the royal blue hero made her heart clench. The way he ignored Amy gave her so much doubt, what if that was what happens to her if she confesses?

No, it probably wouldn't work; self doubt spoke in its unfavorable manner. How would you two get along? Sonic is wild, and crazy, you not so much. A heavy sigh escaped her creamy muzzle, why do people even need a self-doubt in the first place. It's the leading cause of everyone going against their passion.

It just didn't seem fair, her self-doubt, though annoying was probably right. How would Sonic go for a nerd, a geek, someone who favors computers over baseball and every other sport in existence? Her heart clenched with that last thought. Coming to a stop in front of the familiar cabin, Mimi stared off into space.

Even if she and Sonic can't become a couple as she hoped for a long time. She knew it would be best to put your best foot forward, even if you fall you should always get back up.

With her mind set, Mimi stood up strait poking out her chest, and walking with her head held high.

…

Sonic groaned they had gone over this a bazillion times, and he still had yet to understand it. Mimi was just as frustrated, Sonic was just so adorable when in this mood and the way his expression changed while in thought just made the vixen want to jump the blue blur.

"I can't get this." Sonic finally broke the silence, glaring holes into the spiral notebook. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Ok, Sonic, let's try something different." Mimi spoke finally dropping out of her day dreams. "You know you subtract in order the obtain the remainder right?"

"I have no idea what you just said, too many big words." Sonic chuckled flashing his famous smile. Mimi bowed her head in hopes he wouldn't see her beet red cheeks. "Sonic, this is serious; if you keep goofing off like this you won't be back on the track team."

Sonic's attitude changed a bit, "I know, "He spoke softly, "But I just don't get it! It's like a new language, or something!"

Rolling her eyes the chestnut Mobian leaned over pointing the tip of her pencil at the chicken scratched problem. "Ok, let's go over this again. When divide you need to-"

Sonic didn't hear a thing, his attention span no longer on the math work, but focused intensely on the swollen flesh peeking out from the white form fitting tee-shirt, the dark fur contrasting to the light clothes made it the more visible. His mouth was drier then the desert zone, all he wanted to do was reach in and feels just how soft the jiggling flesh was.

So tempting…

"Sonic!" A sudden shout grabbed the speedster by surprise. Looking up he found himself facing tensely anger sky orbs, burning into his skull. "Well?" Mimi questioned, honestly men! Always listening to one head. "Are you even listen-"

A firm muzzle pressed against hers catching her off guard. Mimi was frozen at the attack and could only sit still while Sonic tasted her lips against his. Sneaky arms took a firm hold on her sides playing with the snow white barrier that was her tee-shirt.

Pulling away with a cocky grin Sonic knew he had her attention on him, no longer the other way around. "No, I wasn't listening; my mind was on something more interesting."

The dark blush forming on her cheeks gave Sonic the urge to jump her. Mimi froze her mind slow as a snail, still attempting to figure out what just happened in the last two seconds. When her mind finally caught up to the present, she turned to the blue hedgehog trying to keep her cool. "Um…o-ok well as I was saying you simply-"

"Mimi." Sonic sang with a purr, "Why are you playing with me." The way he said it warmed her heart, and other unmentionable places.

"I-what?" Sonic only smirked he loved it when girls stuttered especially cute vixens. "You heard me, why are playing."

"I-I don't follow…" It was so difficult to speak now, her tone breaking off over and over again she was almost too scared to speak.

Sonic chuckled, "Mimi, Mimi, Mimi," he spoke creating a tick sound with click of his tongue. "You know full well of what I'm talking about."

Her face was sun burned now unsure as to how to respond to him. Smirking Sonic leaned forward capturing her lips once again in a sizzling hot kiss. Mimi's heart burned at the contact, but unlike before she returned the affectionate gesture with her own hunger.

Hands explored over one another curious to find a hot spot on the other, it wasn't too difficult to say the least. Mimi sucked in moan when Sonic's talented hands reached under her white top caressing the flat abdomen with serious intentions.

Deciding to return the physical attention, Mimi reached her hands out tracing his ticklish sides till she rested her palms against his thighs, gently pinching the skin hidden beneath the fur. The sweet reaction she got, would forever stay in her memories. Moaning loudly in a gasp of air, Sonic shuttered in excitement his fur blistering up at the sudden chill of pleasure rising up his spine.

The room was on fire, the two somehow falling onto the floor in tangled mess of blue and brown. Gasps and moans filled the hot air with blissful sounds.

"WHAT THE-!" A high pitched voice shouted breaking them apart. Sonic growled and Mimi gave a small hissy fit over their break. Their eyes latched onto the twin tailed kit who stood like a statue; frozen in place with a jaw unnaturally hung to the floor, left eye twitching.

An awkward silence now clouded the area with its unwelcome presents, suffocating everyone. Mimi's mind, once again slow as a snail, finally caught up with reality. Screaming she jumped to her feet, sadly her jeans were anything but up, nearly pulled off during her and Sonic's moment. Tugging her jeans back on, Mimi darted out of the room as if her tails was on fire.

This left two friends in an unpleasant situation, alone in house. Once the image of his older sister, and Sonic rushing to a home run, settled it's ugly self into the foxes ingenious mind, Tails found himself finding a loud set of teeth, shoot invisible daggers at his blue friend.

Sonic gulped and gave an innocent grin to his twin-tailed friend. "He-he- uhh. Hey, Tail's, um… what's up?"

The look on his face read death as he hissed out the venomous words. "What were you doing with my sister?"

Sonic gulped and chuckled a little hoping to lighten the dark mood. "Oh-y-you know we were um… going over what I learned and stuff…"

Tails' upper lip twitched in an angry scowl; slowly he reached up and closed the door behind him.

"T-tails, what are you doing?" Sonic chocked watching his friend lock the door. "I'm going to teach you something, Sonic, a very important lesson."

Green eyes constricted at the low growl and hint of the foxes intentions. "T-Tails, buddy, bro…?"

…

Mimi winced when she heard the bloody murder scream echoed all over Mobius. Maybe she should avoid Tails for a bit, in case he decides to give her the same death penalty.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
